The Quickest Way Out
by StoryAtTheBottomOfTheBottle
Summary: Young and married, Dimitri and Rose drifted apart but when Roses effort to fix their marriage get thrown back in her face its Dimitris turn to win Rose back, will his actions prove to be unforgivable? Rose claims to be the innocent one but a bit of digging may reverse the roles and have her begging for her husband back or is it all just to much? one of them may just walk away R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks, this is a short teaser of an idea I have for a story, tell me watcha think and I might continue (I know my others stories haven't been updated in ages!) anyway, this is all human and Rose and Dimitri live in Russia. Enjoy. Review. And have a lovely day.**

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

RPOV  
Today should be a wonderful day, a day that I would want to dress up for. A day I would feel loved. I hope the last one may be true.  
Today marks 6 months since I walked down the isle to marry my soul mate, or that's who I thought he was.  
I met Dimitri when I was 15 and he was 16. We were the typical high school sweetheart love story, falling deeply in love and getting married at the young age of 19. Do i love Dimitri? I always will. But does he love me? I don't know. Everything was so perfect until Dimtri's older sister passed away suddenly. That was 5 months ago, we were still in the honeymoon stage, we had always been, but Dimitri couldn't cope.  
I tried my best to comfort and be strong for him, like I'd promised when I married him. Dimitri didn't want help though, he's always been independent but I couldn't sit around and watch him slowly drive himself away from everything and everyone he loved. So I left. Not for long. I lived with my father in New York for two weeks before returning to Russia.  
I came home to a sober Dimitri, he was more like the man I fell in love with. The vodka came out of hiding a few weeks later though, and Dimitri was either working as a manager to his uncles company or drinking his sorrows away on our lounge room couch. I was alone, and i still feel just as alone today.  
I pulled my coat around me as I left the warmth of the house, we didn't have a car, Dimitri had his motorbike and I was left to walk on foot or get his sister to take me around town. Today i had to walk, a long 30 minute hike to Dimitri's work. The wind was cold and harsh and my coat wasn't helping much. I looked gloomily at the wet pavement hating Russia at the moment.  
"Rose!" i stopped kicking the stone I'd come across and looked up at my sister in law. "You going to visit my brother? How are you two? Last we talked you weren't happy with him..." Viktoria trailed off looking at me for a response.  
I told her of my plan to hopefully talk through out troubles and enjoy our 6 month together. Vika smiled wishing me luck which I accepted gratefully before turning around to continue my journey.  
I didn't even get 10 metres before I was called to a halt, "Wait, Rose!" I looked back at Vika to be met by her teary face. "I- I didn't want to tell you. But, I can't stand you not knowing. I promised I wouldn't say anything.."  
"What is it Vika?" I cut off her rambling try to cut to the chase.  
"I don't want to hurt you, I just-" with a stern look she blurted out what I never expected to hear, even under the strain I had been going through. "He cheated on you."

**There is a little teaser for you ;) make sure to review and tell me what you think and if I should write more. March On 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally felt like writing, just saying it again, this story IS NOT plagiarised, I love how people have made that assumption after a few hundred words of writing, and to Nina, I think that's what you called your unsigned name, not sure. Firstly if you want to address the topic of your assumptions about my work please log in and shoot me a message or a review ill message you and I don't watch/know what digimon is. I was a cool kid, I played Pokémon. **

**R&R**

**RPOV**

Some people say that when they hear horrible news they feel hollow and like nothing is there, that they can't feel a thing. I feel like I'm made of lead. My stomach is heavy, my skin feels irritable and my mouth is dry. He's a bastard, not just in the literal sense. This isn't about Dimitris dead beat father, it about my dead beat husband. I feel like I should hate him but I don't. I'm sure that feeling will kick in later. As much as I wish I wasn't, there is no denying the tears running down my face.

I'd left Vikki behind when I continued on my way in the direction of his work place. The two story building loomed in front of me, it felt as though it was the gates of hell, I didn't want go in but at the same time a was ready to break the door down and power my way through the building. Maybe just opening the door would be a good approach.

Standing in front of his office door I couldn't help but wonder if she'd been here. I felt sick.

"Dimitri?" I pushed the door open. There was my husband, his white dress shirt was neatly ironed- by me- but his tie was sloppy and his hair a mess, he was probably still hung over this morning when he got dressed. I waited a moment, "Are you even going to acknowledge me Dimitri?"

He gave a deep sigh, clicked his pen a few times and continued to drink his coffee, "why are you here? I didn't ask you to visit?" I didn't even get a glance.

"I didn't know you needed to ask me to come to your work, I'm sorry I thought I'd visit my _husband_" I could feel my resolve cracking, each breath was heavy and slow. I wish I knew why he didn't care.

"Well now you know for next time." He turned to his computer before adding "I'll be home late tonight."

It was like a switch. My anger just exploded in his direction in the form of the closest object I could reach. A signed baseball he kept on the shelf next to the door was piffed at his computer. "You ignorant pig headed piece of shit, all you do is treat me like shit and drink till you pass out, throw your fist at me and maybe you'll be just as bad as your father!"

His eyes snapped to me making eye contact for the first time. "Get out. You know nothing about me or my father so get your fat ass out of my office." His voice was calm but his eyes said it all, he knew I was right even if he denied it.

"I know everything about you! I was there when your dad hit your mum, _I_ was there when your dad hit you and I know I was there when you dad _hit me!_ I am your _wife! _I just wish I knew that you'd decided to sleep with another woman sooner."

"Rose do-"

"I'm not finished!" I threw a paper weight at him. "I wish that you would have had the decency to break up with me instead of lying to me. I wish that I didn't have to find out on our six month that _you forgot about! _ And I wish that I didn't have to find out from your sister, Dimitri, _your sister _had to tell me!"

"Rose I have work, just go home." Why didn't he care at all?

"You are on your lunch break Dimitri, I want to talk about this now and not when you're passed out on the couch."

"Go do something useful then!" Dimitri's eyes were blazing.

"Like what? Make you dinner, go grocery shopping, clean the house, do your washing? Wait, I'm sorry I already do those things. You wouldn't even turn up to work if I didn't wake you in the mornings" I walked up to his desk and looked directly at him, "are you high?"

"So what if I am?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"We can barely pay our bills Dimitri! Did you ride your motorbike on drugs?" he didn't say anything, "You could have killed someone you idiot! Or yourself! What are you on?"

"A bit of this and that" I don't know this man, Dimitri was always so honest and caring. He was the perfect man.

"Dimitri we have our issues. We always have. But ever since Sonya passed away you've been drinking away our money every night, you show me no love or care and now I know that you have cheated on me. How many times isn't important right now, I wanted to fix this, whatever we still have left to fix but I can't live with someone who is using illegal drugs and if I can live with you than I can't be married to you." I slipped of my wedding and engagement rings and placed them on his desk, "you need help Dimitri and I wish I could give it to you, I wish I was enough for you but I'm not and neither am I safe around you in this mind state you're in. Please get help Dimitri. If you can see any hope in us, please try, for your family and for you." He broke eye contact to glance down at my rings briefly.

"I thought I asked you to go home"

**I know it's a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have the time, sorry it's not proof read :P have a fantabulous day!**


End file.
